


aftersome

by happyishx (sstxrlight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Langst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, implied klance, implied mutual pining, klangst, no beta we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstxrlight/pseuds/happyishx
Summary: [aftersome:adj. espantado ao pensar na sequência bizarra de acidentes que o trouxeram para onde você está hoje — como se você tivesse passado anos passando por um milhão de pontos de decisão inofensivos, qualquer um dos quais poderia ter mudado tudo — o que faz com que seu caminho longo e tortuoso pareça fadado desde o início, mas tão improvável que seja virtualmente impossível.]Lance é o único paladino que continua na Terra após o fim da guerra. Longe de seus amigos, com anos de trauma não tratados e incapaz de superar a morte de Allura, ele aos poucos perde seu contato com a realidade. E quando Keith volta para uma visita, ele não esperava encontrar Lance internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica com um caso grave de alucinações.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	aftersome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuriSatriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriSatriz/gifts).



> eu escrevi essa fic no meio de um bloqueio criativo graças a um tweet de uma amiga minha, vocês podem ver ele [aqui](https://twitter.com/adparrsh/status/1357785199975804931?s=19m)
> 
> eu também postei uma versão em inglês dessa fic que vocês podem ler [aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931684)

Na primeira vez que Keith entrou naquele quarto, ele foi atingindo por uma sensação de nostalgia. Todo o espaço vazio só esperando para ser preenchido, as paredes cinza e a luz artificial, era quase como se ele estivesse entrando de novo no seu quarto no Castelo de Leões. Era uma sensação familiar, mas distorcida. Tudo era parecido o suficiente para trazer as memórias de volta para a sua mente, mas estranho o suficiente para vários alarmes de perigo iminente soassem na sua cabeça, o mantendo alerta. Seus instintos automaticamente procuraram por algo concreto que lhe desse uma sensação de segurança, puxando sua atenção para um par familiar de olhos azuis.

Familiar, mas _distorcido._

Mesmo semanas depois, ele não conseguia deixar de ficar em alerta toda vez que passava pela soleira da porta. Sempre foi difícil para ele lutar contra instintos, especialmente um tão forte quanto esse. O quarto já não estava mais tão vazio quanto daquela primeira vez: agora algumas flores com cartões, fotos emolduradas e um prato de biscoitos cobriam a escrivaninha. Presentes de outros visitantes. Se Keith fosse chutar, ele provavelmente diria que Hunk fez os biscoitos, mas ele não estava muito interessado em saber quem trouxe o resto.

— Keith, você voltou! — A voz de Lance era meio desconcertante de ouvir, carregada com uma animação que não era refletida em seu rosto, e controlada. Baixa. Já não era mais a mesma voz que costumava preencher os corredores do castelo, ou a que Keith estava acostumado a ouvir dentro de seu capacete durante uma batalha.

— Oi, Lance — respondeu, forçando um sorriso e se sentando na cadeira de madeira ao lado da cama. Lance sorriu, mas era um sorriso que não alcançava os seus olhos, que pareciam meio desfocados e perdidos, um azul desbotado no meio de um oceano de tons de cinza.

Uma das enfermeiras tinha avisado para ele antes de entrar no quarto que Lance tinha tomado os seus remédios a pouco tempo e que eles ainda iam fazer efeito por mais algumas horas. Por mais que ele odiasse ver Lance assim, nada era pior do que a vez que ele visitou quando eles tiveram que cortar a medicação. O som dos soluços do moreno habitaram os pesadelos de Keith por dias.

_“Tudo dói, Keith”,_ Lance tinha falado, mãos tremendo onde elas seguravam com força a camisa dele, se agarrando a Keith como se ele fosse a borda de um penhasco. _“Eu não aguento mais, eu... por favor, me ajuda, e-eu... eu não sei o que fazer.”_

— Como você está se sentindo? — Keith perguntou com cuidado, a memória daquele dia queimando em sua mente.

— Eu não estou sentindo muito de nada — Ele deu de ombros, aquele sorriso preguiçoso ainda tatuado em seu rosto. — É meio engraçado até, parece que eu to super chapado. Uma vez eu perguntei para uma das enfermeiras se era permitido fumar maconha aqui. Ela disse que não. Eu provavelmente devia ter esperado que ela fosse responder isso, mas vai saber.

— Você é ridículo. — Bufou, cruzando os braços e se encostando na cadeira.

— Claro que _você_ ia dizer isso. — Lance acusou e Keith lutou contra o pequeno sorriso que ameaçou aparecer em seu rosto. Certas coisas nunca mudam. — Você deve ser o chapado mais chato do mundo, todo sério e rabugento e tudo mais.

Lance cruzou os braços e fez a expressão mais exagerada de irritação que ele conseguiu, lançando um olhar acusatório para o outro. Keith arqueou uma sobrancelha e Lance apontou um dedo para ele: — Você é assim.

— E você... é ridículo — retrucou, recebendo um choramingo ofendido de Lance como resposta.

Eles continuaram assim por um tempo, e Keith finalmente se permitiu relaxar. Isso era bom. _Familiar_ , ele repetiu para si mesmo, mas o silêncio não demorou muito para voltar. Quem costumava preencher esses silêncios desconfortáveis no meio das conversas era o garoto na sua frente, que agora estava apenas encarando os lençóis brancos e brincando com os dedos, claramente inquieto.

— Eu sinto sua falta, Keith. — Ele cortou o silêncio de repente, olhar baixo.

— Eu sei. — Keith conseguia sentir o seu próprio remorso escorrendo por aquelas palavras. — Eu sei que você sente, mas eu to aqui agora.

— Eu queria que você tivesse ficado, eu sinto tanta a sua falta. — Ele repetiu, como se Keith nunca tivesse falado nada.

— Eu não vou embora, Lance. — Descruzou seus braços para poder tocar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com o dele. Lance fechou os olhos com força e franziu os lábios. — Vou ficar o tempo que você precisar.

— Você não devia fazer promessas que você não vai cumprir.

— Eu não vou deixar você. — Insistiu, usando sua outra mão para virar o rosto de Lance em sua direção, fazendo ele olhar diretamente para si quando abriu os olhos.

— Você já deixou. — Ele cobriu a mão de Keith que estava em seu rosto com a sua, afastando ela com cuidado e abrindo um sorriso. — Mas não tem problema, eu não estou bravo com você. Eu nunca consegui ficar bravo com você por muito tempo mesmo.

— Lance, sou eu. Eu estou aqui, de verdade.

— Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, eu queria poder voltar e fazer tudo de novo. Ficar com você dessa vez, explorar o espaço, ser um herói. Eu queria não ter passado tanto tempo tentando ficar bravo com você, aproveitado o tempo que a gente teve. Eu queria tanto poder te dizer tudo isso.

— Lance, por favor...

— Está tudo bem, Keith. — Ele abriu um sorriso, aquele mesmo sorriso vazio, e soltou as mãos de Keith na beirada cama. Perto o suficiente para Keith poder tocar nele de novo, mas longe o suficiente para ele saber que não devia. — Você não precisa mentir para mim, eu ouço as enfermeiras falando do meu diagnóstico. Não me incomoda mais, pelo menos assim eu ainda consigo te ter por perto, mesmo que eu não consiga te falar todas as coisas que eu sempre quis dizer.

Lance soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos de novo, encostando a cabeça na parede.

— O espaço continua tão incrível quanto a primeira vez que a gente foi lá?

— Não é a mesma coisa sem você — confessou, se afastando da beirada da cama. Se afastando dele. Lance riu. _Familiar_ , a mente de Keith repetiu, _mas distorcido._


End file.
